


If you wanna break these walls down, You're gonna get bruised.

by the0moon0queen



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the0moon0queen/pseuds/the0moon0queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galavant thinks about all of whats happened and grapples with the strange feelings he has started to develop for the lost king.  Lots of exposition for now, all the good stuff comes with time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you wanna break these walls down, You're gonna get bruised.

     It had only been a few months but Galavant could already see how much Richard was struggling. He had been terrified when they first boarded the pirate ship. The king had been pressed against his back cowering behind Galavant while the knight greeted his friends. It was strange to think how child-like the king had been then compared to how he was now.

  


Richard was standing port side, hands gripping the side of the vessel. The ocean breeze ruffled Richard’s graying curls making them fall gently in front of his face. His icy blue eyes, the ones that were practically wet with tears while he looked on as the small row boat pulled away from Valencia and Gareth. But all Gal saw now was an aging king without a crown or a kingdom, for now anyway. Galavant leaned against the base of the mast, hazel eyes pinned to the king’s profile.

Richard’s whole personality had taken a complete 180. That soft, velvety exterior had turned into hard steel during their time on the high seas. Sure, he could be murderous and he liked to terrorize the poor but Galavant couldn’t help but wonder if that was more Gareth’s long term influence rather than Richard’s actual personality. Galavant scrunched up his nose at the thought of Gareth. The man who had threatened him and his friends, even if the threat was in response to Richard being hurt in any way. Then he went on to shit on Richard a bit even if it was to make him leave, Galavant knew it had hurt him deep down.

Galavant sighed and ran a hand through his dampened hair. That was something the king refused to talk about now. He never said Gareth’s name and it was made clear to Galavant that the giant first guard was the only family Richard ever had. The knight looked at his travelling companion as he ordered one of the pirates to get him some tea.

Galavant felt the icy knife in his stomach twist, leaving him nearing breathless, feeling the anxiety rise in his chest up to his throat as he watched Richard. He honestly couldn’t explain it, the way he had begun to feel about this man who had once been his enemy. For once it was the usually stable knight who was helpless and the once foolish king who had a backbone.

Richard barely even talked to Galavant these days. He would do anything to avoid eye contact with him and when he did, it seemed as if he was looking right into his soul. He would turn away as quickly as could, of course. It made Galavant feel extremely lonely. He had never felt this sort of thing if he was telling the truth. He was alone for a while during his training and when he taught himself languages, sure. But he never had felt true loneliness. A pirate bumped into the knight bringing him out of his haze. He apologized for being in the way and the man just smacked his shoulder and gave him a not so toothy smile. Galavant smiled back and as he turned his head back to where the king was, Richard had gone.

Panic shot through Galavant as he whirled around and looked for Richard. He caught sight of the tail end of the king’s winter cloak disappear through the door that lead below deck. Galavant tried to catch his breath from the anxiety that took him over so suddenly. He realized it was mixed with fear, the fear of losing Richard. Or maybe it was the fear of being disemboweled by Gareth due to losing Richard, he couldn’t be sure.

An image of Madalena flashed in Galavant’s mind. The woman who had burned him, burned Richard and was surely going to burn the entirety of Valencia without the king on the throne. He wondered if the Madalena he had known, the sweet maiden who wanted nothing more than to roam around the village with him and then hit the sack (three times or so), was always going to end up being the greedy, evil woman she had become. 

  


The castle, the jewelry, and all those fine gowns she had now had brought out the darkest side in her, the side that was hidden by the peasant dress she once wore along with the mud paths of their village and the half dead flowers she had woven in her hair.

  


Both Galavant and Richard had fallen for the woman who seemed so pure, so delicate. She may have the sexual appetite of a succubus and she had ripped his heart in two but what he couldn’t get over was how she had done the same to the king.

  


A man who had never been with any woman for that matter. He had an innocence that no one but Gareth and he had seen. Most people just thought he was foolish, a spoiled brat who had been forced to take the throne after his older brother made him into the fool people thought he was.

  


Galavant felt something shatter inside him. The icy wind cut his face as he stared at the cabin door. The ocean waves crashed against the ship spraying the deck with salt water. The knight just wanted to find Richard in his quarters and wrap his arms around him. He wanted to tell him he was sorry, that he knew what it was like for your parents to not really be there and to not know what love really is. Galavant was beginning to feel dizzy with all these thoughts swimming around in his head. 

  


He just wanted Richard to look at him and for the older man to understand he was going to be there for him. Galavant would find a way to tell Richard all of this, he was going to be his knight and his alone.


End file.
